


I’m Writing This Letter and Wishing You Well (Mama, We All Go To Hell)

by Slytherwitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Pre-Suicide Mission, prophecy of the big three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: One life for seven billion. Percy knows what he needs to do. He just has a letter to send out beforehand.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Kudos: 6





	I’m Writing This Letter and Wishing You Well (Mama, We All Go To Hell)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Mama by MCR. Yes I listen to MCR in our year of 2021.

_**I’m Writing This Letter and Wishing You Well (Mama, We All Go To Hell)** _

He doesn’t want to be writing this letter. He doesn’t want to be the prophecy child. He doesn’t want to die tomorrow. But Percy knows what’s to happen. Percy knows he has to.

The war has already had many casualties, but tomorrow, he’s going to be one of them. He’s going to lead the crowds and fight until he’s stabbed in the back and cannot fight anymore. He’ll go out with as much fervor as he’s given every fight. For, if he doesn’t win, the world ends.

Percy said his goodbyes. His mother and Paul know what’s going on. Rachel has the gist of everything. The entire camp knows that tomorrow will be the final battle. His mortal friends don’t know, but he’s made sure to give them the best goodbye he can. But, he’s still not done with his goodbyes. He has a letter to write.

_ Dear Mom, _

_ I downplayed the badness of tomorrow. Sorry. If I don’t win, the world’s going to end. And if I do win, I die. Or, that’s what the prophecy says.  _

_ I’m doing this so that the world doesn’t end. 7 billion or so lives for my own. I’m prepared to go down fighting, though. I’ve always fought, no need to stop now. Though I was destined for this, I think that without you, I wouldn’t have chosen this. I want you to live and start a new family with Paul. Marry him if he asks. Or ask him yourself. You’ve never done things the right way, it’s where I’ve learned it from. _

_ I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.  _

_ I wish to say it a billion times more, but I’d lose track and not be able to make it there. _

_ Anyways, let’s hope the world lives on. Don’t forget me, yeah. I’ll be waiting for you, in Elysium.  _

_ Love, Percy _

He slips it in an envelope, making sure to put the proper postal stampage on it. He’ll put it in the Camp drop box before the battle starts. If Camp doesn’t get destroyed, she’ll get it. This is his final goodbye.

Hopefully his mother doesn’t worry too much. He knew what needed to be done, after all.


End file.
